


Spiky Hair

by Leiram



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela se preguntaba cuando volvería a ver a Mifune. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 62 del manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiky Hair

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 62 del manga.

Angela estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de Shibusen. Para variar, se había vuelto a perder otra vez. Normalmente a esta hora estaría dirigiéndose a una de las aulas de la escuela con Kim para aprender a usar más la magia, pero aquel era su día libre y podía usarlo para jugar completamente. Normalmente hubiese esperado que el hombre azul la fuera a buscar y la llevara con Tsubaki, pero ella se había despertado temprano y estaba demasiado aburrida como para esperarlo así que decidió que ella la iría a buscar sola. Fue en ese momento en que Angela se dio cuenta de lo grande y complicado que era Shibusen sin la compañía de alguna persona. No obstante, ella logró salir de los pasillos oscuros en dónde se encontraba su habitación y logró dar al patio, sólo para meterse en un nuevo pasillo.

Angela suspiro mientras reprimía sus lágrimas. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que empezó a vivir en esa extraña escuela y, aunque se había hecho varios amigos, extrañaba mucho a Mifune. Ella aún recordaba cuando aquel sujeto raro con máscara graciosa le dio la bienvenida, explicándole que Mifune se había tenido que ir y le había pedido que si la podía cuidar por un tiempo. Angela no entendía mucho el por qué Mifune se había tenido que ir, pero esperaba que pronto él la fuera a buscar y volvieran a vivir juntos. No es que le desagradara Shibusen, pero extrañaba mucho la compañía del espadachín. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto preguntaba por él, nadie le decía dónde estaba ni por qué se había tenido que ir. Lo único que hacían era sonreírle y cambiar rápidamente de tema. Angela no entendía por qué hacían eso, pero esperaba que pronto Mifune volviera, sabía que si se había tenido que ir era por algo importante.

La bruja detuvo sus pasos de repente, estaba segura que había oído la voz de alguien. La pequeña se quedó quieta unos minutos para poder escuchar mejor, y sus oídos no se habían equivocado, alguien se encontraba allí cerca. Sonriendo, la niña fue corriendo hacía el lugar de dónde provenía la voz. La reconocía, aquella voz era inconfundible, ¡era la voz de cabellos puntiagudos!

Cuando llegó al lugar en dónde el llamado "cabellos puntiagudos" se encontraba, se dio cuenta que estaba en el gimnasio y él estaba haciendo abdominales. Al parecer, el joven no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí así que decidió que lo sorprendería. Con lentitud se fue acercando al muchacho, ya le faltaba poco para llegar, pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Angela? –La susodicha casi se cae. ¡Se supone que él tendría que haber sido el sorprendido, no ella!

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que yo estaba aquí? –preguntó mientras recobraba el equilibrio.

-No fue muy difícil. Eres muy ruidosa -le respondió el chico con voz de burla. Angela se enojó, ¡ella había sido muy silenciosa!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Si no hice ningún ruido! –exclamó la niña mientras agitaba sus brazos.

-Bueno, nadie sería capaz de ocultar su presencia de mí así que no deberías sentirte tan mal –dijo con voz fanfarrona Black Star y comenzó a reírse un poco. Obviamente trataba de consolarla, pero no pareció surtir el efecto esperado ya que la pequeña bruja se molestó más y le terminó dando la espalda. Black Star decidió sentarse y le volvió a hablar, dejando de lado su arrogante voz esta vez.

-¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Angela aún seguía de espaldas, aún parecía estar molesta.

-¿Dónde está Tsubaki? –preguntó al fin la niña. Después de todo, ella había dejado su habitación porque quería jugar con ella.

-Tsubaki se está bañando. –Angela bajó la cabeza con tristeza al recibir la noticia. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Black Star pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba-. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Tsubaki me dijo que después de bañarse pasaría por aquí. –La bruja sonrió y se dio vuelta, todo su enojo olvidado.

-¿En serio? –preguntó con alegría. Black Star le asintió con la cabeza. Ahora feliz, la niña se fue a sentar a una de las gradas. No podía esperar a que Tsubaki llegara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y la felicidad de Angela se transformó en aburrimiento. Sus piernas se balanceaban de un lado para el otro, golpeando la grada en la que estaba sentada. Black Star seguía haciendo abdominales. La mente de la pequeña volvió a vaguear a Mifune otra vez.

-Oye, cabellos puntiagudos. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirió la bruja. Black Star se detuvo un momento y la miró.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Sabes dónde…? –Pero Angela rápidamente se detuvo-. No, nada. Olvídalo.

Black Star arqueó una sus cejas, curioso, no pudiendo entender a esa niña. A continuación prosiguió con sus abdominales, no dándole importancia a lo que había acabado de pasar. Angela en cambio volvió a mirar sus pies, tarea que había estado haciendo desde que se había sentado. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si sabía algo de Mifune, pero en cuanto lo vio decidió callarse. No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero a diferencia de las otras personas, Black Star solía no responderle con una sonrisa. Siempre bajaba su mirada con tristeza y le decía que no lo sabía. Él tampoco trataba de cambiar el tema, simplemente se quedaba callado y alguien intentaba hacerlo, normalmente era Tsubaki quien lo hacía. A Angela no le gustaba para nada esa mirada, esa no era su forma de ser.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Otros diez minutos volvieron a pasar y Angela seguía estando aburrida.

-Cabellos puntiagudos, ¿cuándo vuelve Tsubaki? Estoy aburrida. –Sus pequeños pies seguían chocando con las gradas.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Las mujeres siempre están como una hora en el baño, ¿no lo sabías? Tú eres una niña, ¿no?

-¡Yo no tardo en el baño! –exclamó ofendida la bruja. Black Star siguió haciendo abdominales. Angela se preguntaba si él no se aburriría de estar haciendo siempre lo mismo. –Estoy aburrida. ¡Vamos a jugar! –terminó al fin de decir la niña lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? Ve y pídeselo a otro. –Angela volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Mifune siempre jugaba conmigo –dijo ella con tristeza. Sólo fue un murmullo, pero Black Star fue capaz de oírlo y se detuvo. Sentándose, miró el piso y suspiró. Se levantó con silencio y se acercó a la niña-bruja.

-Muy bien, tú ganas. ¡El gran Black Star jugará contigo! –Angela levantó la cabeza y se paró con alegría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Por qué no entras, Tsubaki? –preguntó Liz, consiguiendo exaltar a la muchacha de pelo negro. La susodicha se dio vuelta y se encontró con las hermanas Thompson, la menor iba a hablar, pero se detuvo al ver que su amiga se puso un dedo delante de sus labios para que se callaran. A continuación señaló con el mismo dedo el gimnasio y se encontraron a Black Star y Angela jugando. El primero tenía una mano en su frente mientras se preguntaba en voz alta (y con un tono bastante sobreactuado) dónde se encontraría la bruja mientras que ella se ocultaba bajo unas gradas. Parecían estar jugando a las escondidas. Las tres muchachas sonrieron tiernamente al verlos.

-Supongo que no podrás practicar con Black Star, Patty. Es una lástima –comentó Liz aún sonriendo-. Tal vez podríamos pedirle a Ox o Kilik que fueran tus compañeros de lucha. –Patty asintió energéticamente y Tsubaki sonrió sintiendo pena, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos dos resistirían cinco minutos en un combate contra ella.

-Me pareció ver a los dos cuando venía para aquí. Si quieren las ayudo a buscarlos –terminó al final decir Tsubaki y empezó a caminar para liderar el camino, no sin antes volver a mirar el gimnasio por última vez. Las hermanas hicieron lo mismo que ella y la empezaron a seguir.

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace rato que tenía ganas de leer algo sobre Black Star y Angela, pero como nadie lo ha hecho, decidí que entonces yo empezaría. También es mi primer fic de SE así que espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
